Intimidator
Die Intimidator, ein Supersternzerstörer der ''Exekutor''-Klasse des Imperiums, war das Flaggschiff der Schwarzen Flotte, welches acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor zusammen mit allen anderen Schiffe des Flottenverbands von der Duskhan-Liga nach einem Aufstand gekapert wurden. Die Yevethaner nannten das Schiff anschließend in Stolz von Yevetha um. Nach der Krise zwischen der Liga und der Neuen Republik brachten die imperialen Gefangenen an Bord ihre Schiffe wieder unter ihre Gewalt, gaben den Schiff seinen alten Namen wieder zurück und flohen nach Byss. Technik Da die Imperialen ihren yevethanischen Sklaven nicht erlaubten, an Hochtechnologien wie den Turbolasern und dem Hyperraumantrieben zu arbeiten, da sie befürchteten, dass diese die Systeme nachbauen würden, brauchten die Yevethaner nach der Übernahme der Schiffe über ein Jahrzehnt, um ihre Funktionsweise herauszufinden. Hierbei kopierten sie meist die bestehenden Systeme oder verbesserten diese sogar noch. Die Yevethanter bauten sogar vier Sternzerstörer in ihren Werfen eins zu eins nach, wobei selbst die ID-Profile der Schiffe kopiert wurden. Des Weiteren wurde auf allen Schiffen einschließlich der Stolz von Yevetha die Größe der Besatzung reduziert, indem man viele Systeme automatisierte und mit Sklavenschaltungen ausstattete. So konnte der nun yevethanische Supersternzerstörer mit nur noch einer Zahl von 15.000 Mann Besatzung betrieben werden, obwohl für ein Schiff dieser Größe ursprünglich eine Minimalbesatzung von ca. 50.000 Mann vorgesehen war. Zudem besaß die Intimidator, wie alle später erbauten Schiffe der Exekutor-Klasse, einen zusätzlichen Schildturm in der Mitte des Schiffes. Geschichte Die Schwarze Flotte [[Bild:Intimidator in der Werft.jpg|miniatur|Din Intimidator in den Werften des Koornacht-Sternhaufens]] Die Bauarbeiten der Intimidator begannen im Tiefkern, doch später entschied man, die Endmontage in den Werften des Koornacht-Sternhaufens durchzuführen und verlegte sie dort in der Raumwerft Black 15. Acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor bekam die Schwarze-Flotte den Befehl zum Rückzug aus dem Sternhaufen. Die Intimidator sollte hierbei eine entscheidende Rolle spielen: Ihre Aufgabe war es, die auf N'zoth stationierte Garnison zu evakuieren und nach Abschluss des Rückzuges alle Werften und Schiffe, welche nicht mehr raumtüchtig gemacht werden konnten, zu vernichten. Die Yevethaner unter der Führung von Nil Spaar hatten sowohl die Pläne zur Evakuierung und Zerstörung der Anlage wie auch die Abkommandierung der Harridan, die zum Schutz der Werft eingesetzt war, in Erfahrung bringen können. Da sie nun die Gelegenheit sahen, mit Übernahme der Intimidator sich die Flotte zu sichern und sich so vom Joch des Imperiums zu befreien, schlugen sie zu. Es zahlte sich nun für die Yevethaner aus, dass sie jahrelang in der Zwangsarbeit für das Imperium, sowohl deren Technik, als auch die genauen Pläne der Schiffe kannten. Somit war es für sie kein Problem, sich unbemerkt an Bord des Zerstörers zu schleichen und dessen Brücke zu übernehmen. Als erste Tat mit ihrem erbeuteten Schiff zerstörten sie die Transporter der Imperialen, welche die Garnison und imperiale Würdenträger auf den Supersternzerstörer bringen sollten. Anschließend versuchten die Yevethaner, ihren Umgang mit den Waffensystemen zu verbessern. Hierfür ordnete Nil Spaar an, dass sie das Feuer auf imperiale Zivilisten eröffnen sollten, wodurch er den Tod von zwanzigtausend Personen zu verantworten hatte. Die Stolz von Yevetha Anschließend wurde die Intimidator mitsamt den anderen Schiffen Teil der Kampfflotte der Yevethaner. Der Supersternzerstörer wurde in Stolz von Yevetha umbenannt und wurde von Nil Spaar, neben der Aramadia, zu seinem Kommandoschiff erhoben. Auf ihr überwachte er die Zerstörung einer Kubaz-Kolonie und Pirol-5, an welchen das Schiff beteiligt war, sowie allen anderen Einsätzen innerhalb des Koornacht-Sternhaufens, die zum Ziel hatten, diese Welten für eine Neubesiedelung durch die Dushkan-Liga vorzubereiten. Nach den Erkenntnissen der Schlacht von Doornik-319, in der die Yevethaner ihre Gefangenen als lebende Schutzschilde einsetzten und dadurch den Angriff der Fünften Flotte der Neuen Republik unschädlich machen konnten, wurde auch in der Stolz von Yevetha Zellen für Gefangene eingebaut, die eigentlichen Gefängniszellen wurden zu Brutstätten für Nil Spaar umgebaut. Nachdem Han Solo auf dem Weg zu seinem Kommandoposten über die Flotte im Koornacht-Sternhaufen gefangen genommen worden war, wurde er zuerst in einer Zelle auf N'zoth untergebracht, anschließend aber auf die Stolz von Yevetha verlegt und in einem der Frachträume nahe der Dockbuchten mit hundert anderen Gefangenen der Welten des Sternhaufens eingesperrt. Chewbacca, Hans ständiger Begleiter und Gefährte, machte sich nach Hans Gefangennahme mit dem Millennium Falken auf den Weg nach Tholatin, um sich dort mit dem Informationshändler Formayj zu treffen, welcher ihn mit Informationen über die Yevethaner und die Krise versorgen konnte. Er bekam zudem über den Yao Informationen von Alpha Blau zugespielt, die es ihm und seinem Wookieerettungsteam erleichtern sollten, die Stolz von Yevetha zu entern und seinen Freund zu retten. Unter den Informationen waren veraltete imperiale Schildcodes, Sensorstörfrequenzen, sowie ein Lageplan der Gefängniszellen an Bord eines Sternzerstörers der Exekutor-Klasse. Der Plan des Wookiees sah vor, das Schiff schnell und hart zu treffen, um sich so einen Weg ins Innere zu bahnen. Als sie das Schiff geentert hatten, versteckte die Fallanassi Enara den Falken und leitete die Wookiees zu sich und Han. Nachdem Chewbacca seinem Freund gerettet hatte, schuf Enara, in der Illusion von Gefangenen, ebenfalls einen Han Solo, um dessen Flucht zu decken. Feindliche Übernahme Kurz bevor die Schlacht von N'zoth begann, setzte Sil Sorannan, der Ranghöchste unter den gefangenen Imperialen, mit seinen 513 Mann einen von langer Hand geplanten Befreiungsversuch in die Tat um. Hierfür aktivierte er einen geheimen Überbrückungscode welcher bewirkte, dass alle imperialen Schiffe, selbst die von den Yevethanern erbauten, sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurückzogen und Kurs auf den Tiefkern in Richtung Byss setzten. Die gesamte Schwarze Flotte sprang in den Hyperraum mitsamt ihren yevethanischen Besatzungen. Nachdem die Schiffe im Orbit von Byss angelangt waren, überwältigten die Gefangenen ihre Feinde und brachten die Schiffe, wie auch die Stolz von Yevetha, wieder unter imperiale Kontrolle. Nil Spaar wurde bei dieser Revolte getötet, indem er mit einer Rettungskapsel in den Hyperraum geschossen wurde. Nun fanden sich die Schiffe des ehemaligen ''Black-Sword''-Kommandos im Orbit des zerstörten Byss wieder und mussten erkennen, dass ihr Imperator endgültig besiegt worden war. Die Überlebenden wurden somit vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Viele wollten dies zuerst nicht wahrhaben, akzeptierten jedoch ihr Schicksal und so lief ein Großteil der Flotte zur Neuen Republik über. Einige Schiffe schlossen sich den Überresten des Imperiums im Äußeren Rand oder den verbliebenen Kriegsherrn des Tiefkerns unter Admiral Daala an. Die wieder umbenannte Intimidator verschwand jedoch. Durch unbekannte Umstände fand das Schiff seinen Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen und wurde erst vier Jahre nach der Yevetha-Krise wieder entdeckt. Das Schiff trieb verlassen und irreparabel beschädigt am Rande der bekannten Galaxis im Raum. Hinter den Kulissen *In dem Büchern der ''Schwarze Flotte''-Romantrilogie wird die Intimidator noch mit einer Länge von acht Kilometern beschrieben. Inzwischen wurde aber die offizielle Länge eines Supersternzerstörers der Exekutor-Klasse auf 19 Kilometer festgelegt. Somit ist auch die Intimidator 19 Kilometer lang. *In Aufmarsch der Yevethaner wird das erste Mal von der Exekutor, als Referenz auf den Klassennamen gesprochen, da die Intimidator als Exekutor-Klasse Supersternzerstörers beschrieben wird. *Das im offiziellen Fact File verwendete Bild der Stolz von Yevetha zeigt kein gemaltes oder mit dem Computer erzeugtes Bild, sondern das eines Raumschiffmodells, was darauf hindeutet, dass womöglich ein älteres Bild der Exekutor verwendet und nachbearbeitet wurde. *Über den Verbleib des Schiffes nach den Ereignissen der Roman-Trilogie wurde erstmals im Jahr 2000 in der Ultimativen Chronik von Del Rey berichtet. Da 1999 ebenfalls bei Del Rey die Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Romanreihe erschien, in der die Yuuzhan Vong eine Invasion der Galaxis starten, könnte die Zerstörung der Intimidator das Werk dieser Alienrasse sein. Dabei handelt es sich jedoch nur um reine Spekulation, auch wenn sich einige Indizien so deuten lassen. Quellen *''Die schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Die schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Die schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' en:Intimidator fi:Intimidator Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Exekutor-Klasse Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Black-Sword-Kommando Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Yevethaner Kategorie:Legends